1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling a rear angle of an outside mirror for an automobile. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for controlling a rear angle of an outside mirror for an automobile, in which a controller for supporting a cable coupled with a glass holder plate by a three point linkage method, is inserted into a control knob integrally formed with a knob cover, before being welded with ultrasonic waves for a given period of time, in order to secure a driver's rear view at the time of driving or reversing a car, thereby enhancing the operation efficiency of the control knob, and decreasing the cost of manufacture as well as simplifying assembly process due to parts number reduction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, when drivers take turns at driving, each driver controls a rear angle of an outside mirror 13 provided at the side of a car as shown in FIG. 1, in accordance with his body shape, in order to secure his rear view, for safety in driving.
As shown in FIG. 2, therefore, a conventional apparatus for controlling the rear angle of the outside mirror includes: a cable 30 having an inside cable 31 whose one end is fixed at a glass holder plate (not shown), and an outside cable 32 which lets the inside cable 31 slide inside; a controller 20 having a fixing groove 21 for fixing the other end of the inside cable 31, a controller cap 70 located at its upper portion, for fixing the inside cable 31 inserted into the fixing groove 21, and a guide groove 22 located at its lower portion; a control case 40 having a guide projection 41 opposite to the guide groove 22, a spring 60 mounted inside, which enables the cable 30 to maintain a specified tension, and a control holder 50 inserted into its outside, where the outside cable 32 is fixed; a control knob 10 which is connected with an arm 11 formed in a mold, where the controller 20 slides along the guide projection 41 of the control case 40, so that the cable 30 becomes tight and loose, thereby controlling a rear angle of an outside mirror; and a knob cover 80 installed at the end of the control knob 10, for preventing an inflow of contaminants.
The following description relates to the operation of the conventional apparatus for controlling the rear angle of the outside mirror for the automobile constructed above.
When the driver moves the control knob 10 to his desired position, for the purpose controlling the rear angle of the outside mirror 13 (as shown in FIG. 1) according to his body shape, at the time of driving or reversing a car, the arm 11 makes the controller 20 move, and simultaneously the inside cable 31 is stretched and loosened by the controller 20, thereby controlling rear angle of the outside mirror.
Here, as the guide groove 22 slides along the guide projection 41 of the control case 40, the inside cable 31 is made to move, not separating from the controller 20, for its end is inserted into the fixing groove 21 and supported by the controller cap 70. Consequently, the rear angle of the outside mirror is controlled to a position where the driver desires.
The inside cable 31 is always able to maintain a specified tension by elasticity of the spring 60 mounted in the control holder 50. In case of operating the control knob 10, therefore, the cable 30 is made to move as much as the controller 20 slides, so that the rear angle of the outside mirror is controlled.
In this conventional apparatus, however, there are the problems that many of the parts are required for the interaction to control the rear angle of the outside mirror, and their structure is so complicated that parts assembly process becomes complicated, too, and the control function is deteriorated due to defect of the respective parts.